Máscara
by Lenayuri
Summary: Cuando John asiste a esa tonta fiesta de máscaras nunca se imaginó que algo así le sucedería, pero decide disfrutarlo y echarle la culpa al alcohol. Johnlock.


-**Disclaimer**: Bueno, según mis fuentes, estamos cerca de apropiarnos de Ben y de Martin, así que… ¡crucen los dedos! Mientras, sólo uso sus personajes para slashear.

-**Notas**: Este oneshot es para **Mist221b**, ¡disculpa la tardanza! :D

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Máscara**

¿A quién carajos se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de planear aquella estúpida fiesta? De verdad, ¿a quién? Ah, sí. Mycroft y sus tácticas _medievales_ para obtener amistades diplomáticas, firmas de acuerdos internacionales, comerciales y demás palabrería que no tenía por qué interesarte en lo más mínimo.

Pero no, ahí estabas. Con un tonto traje color azul marino –que te quedaba muy bien, de hecho– y un antifaz blanco con craquelados en azul y adornos extraños en los ojos. Claro, la vestimenta no te molestaba _mucho_ pero sí la razón por la que estabas ahí, de hecho, ni siquiera eso. La verdadera razón de tu molestia es que estabas justamente en una fiesta de máscaras, donde sólo conocías a Mycroft y donde _alguien_ te había dejado _solo_, simplemente porque debía ir tras la pista de uno de sus estúpidos casos que no podían esperar al día siguiente, y claro, fuiste dejado atrás porque, entre líneas, Sherlock te había dejado en claro que _no te necesitaba_ en esa investigación. Idiota.

Y ahora, ni siquiera podías ir y molestar a Mycroft porque éste había desaparecido de tu vista.

Oh, pero cuando tuvieses enfrente a ambos hermanos Holmes, ¡iban a conocer al verdadero John Watson! Nadie te dejaba plantado en un lugar tan brumoso y lleno de máscaras, categoría y demasiada hipocresía para poderla asimilar.

Un ligero dolor en el lado izquierdo de tu cabeza te indica que probablemente, un dolor de cabeza se avecina. Genial, lo que te faltaba. Aburrido, de mal humor y con migraña.

Harto de no poder hacer nada, tomas tu copa de vino tinto y caminas hasta el balcón detrás de unos grandes ventanales. Esperas que el aire fresco de la noche te mejore el humor, de lo contrario, definitivamente saldrías corriendo a tu apartamento, a encerrarte y no salir hasta el día siguiente –y eso porque seguramente, tendrías que salir con Sherlock a alguna parte–.

Esa noche hay luna llena y no recordabas que se viera tan cercana. Sentías que si estirabas el brazo, podrías ser capaz de tocarla con los dedos. Sonreíste.

La luna era tan parecida a Sherlock. Tan cambiante, tan blanca y tan inalcanzable para tus dedos que era una agonía verlo diariamente y no poder hacer nada para cambiar aquello. Era una tortura, pero a la vez, era una placentera agonía.

Porque, ¿quién más puede jactarse de estar al lado del más grande Detective Consultor del mundo? ¿Quién más puede decir que conoce más de Sherlock que nadie más? ¿Quién puede enumerar las razones de sus berrinches? ¿Quién puede decir con la frente en alto que ha obligado a Sherlock a comer algo más que un cigarrillo? ¿Quién puede? Nadie. Sólo tú. Y es por eso que te sientes orgulloso, porque has compartido tanto con Sherlock que es prácticamente imposible que pienses lo que sería de ti sin él; claro, Sherlock sin ti seguiría siendo el mismo, ¿verdad? No habría cambios o algo así. Incluso podrías apostar, que estaría mejor que antes. Aunque te gusta imaginar que no es así.

Te gusta imaginar y soñar y fantasear que al menos una vez, si tú le hicieras falta a Sherlock, él estaría tan perdido como tú lo estarías sin él. Te gusta imaginar que ustedes se han vuelto tan indispensables el uno del otro que Sherlock no descansaría hasta traerte de nuevo con él. Sí, qué lindo es soñar.

Alguna vez alguien dijo que soñar no cuesta nada; pero a eso le aumentarías que no cuesta, pero duele demasiado.

Sientes tus mejillas sonrojadas y crees que es por la tercera copa de vino que has tomado. Sonríes un poco ante eso, porque normalmente no te gusta beber pero ese día querías ahogar tus penas un poco en aquel licor de color escarlata, de sabor tan elegante que te hace imaginar cómo será besar a Sherlock.

De hecho, ahora que lo recuerdas, una vez sí besaste sus labios –o él los tuyos–; recuerdas que ese día, independientemente de a quién hayan estado persiguiendo, Sherlock usó la táctica de camuflaje más estúpida que hayas visto. Pero ahora, te alegrabas de que lo hubiese hecho.

Estaban persiguiéndolos de cerca, de hecho ellos aún no se habían percatado de ustedes, pero entonces, alguien de la banda los había rodeado y para que no los descubrieran, Sherlock te arrinconó en un callejón, contra la pared y te besó –de hecho, casi te rompe el labio–, tomando tu cara entre sus manos y pegándose a ti para hacerlos parecer una pareja y no un detective y un médico que los estaban persiguiendo.

Recuerdas que a pesar de sólo haber chocado sus labios, la calidez de la boca de Sherlock fue embriagadora. La cercanía te dejó probar con tus otros sentidos algo de Sherlock. El aroma a menta de su aliento, la sensación de calidez y suavidad de sus labios, el sabor de su boca, la vista de sus ojos –donde pudiste tener una vista hermosa de sus pupilas ligeramente dilatadas, seguramente por la persecución–. Todo ese conjunto de sensaciones se quedaron grabadas en tu mente como un tatuaje permanente. Porque ahora, sin quererlo, cada vez que a tu nariz llega el aroma a menta, lo relacionas con Sherlock.

Es una de las razones por las que adoras ese aroma.

Pero dejando eso de lado, probablemente sea prudente que te retires a tu apartamento ahora que aún estás lúcido y no después, cuando hayas hecho alguna tontería. De hecho, al parecer no fue buena idea salir a que te diera un poco de aire, porque sientes que el alcohol s te subió más rápido a la cabeza por eso.

Parpadeas tratando de pararte correctamente y decides volver al salón para despedirte de Mycroft, pero tus pies te traicionan y te hacen tropezar. Pero antes de poder tocar el suelo, un par de brazos te sostienen y evitar que conozcas más de cerca el piso. Sonríes, probablemente ya borracho, por la situación que, seguramente, estando sobrio no hubiese sucedido, pero que ahora te parecía lo más gracioso del mundo.

Al mirar hacia tu _salvador_, lo único que puedes distinguir es una máscara de color negro con adornos rojos. Te recuerda un poco a un vampiro… un muy sexy vampiro. Ah, definitivamente ya estabas borracho.

Le sonríes al extraño y con dificultad te levantas.

"Muchas gracias…" tus palabras salen tropezando de tu boca y sonríes un poco más. El extraño no dice nada, sólo te sonríe. Inclinas la cabeza hacia la derecha mientras piensas que tiene una sonrisa muy bonita, pero nunca como la de Sherlock. Y sus ojos se ven oscuros gracias a la luz de la noche, y un poco predadores, pero nunca le llegarían a los de Sherlock. Sigues riendo como tonto mientras te recargas en la barda del balcón. "Sabe…" comienzas, sonriendo y mirando a la luna "siempre me he… preguntado… qué… qué se siente…" sonreíste aún más mientras abres tus brazos a la luna "qué se siente ser… besado por la persona que… amas…" la sonrisa se esfuma y al parecer la etapa de melancolía a causa del alcohol llega a ti. No te interesa si alguien te ve, porque ya has callado lo suficiente como para seguir haciéndolo.

De hecho, olvidas que alguien más está ahí, observándote. Cuidando cada movimiento que haces para que no te caigas por el balcón. Olvidas todo, simplemente te dejas llevar por tu sentir, por tu melancólico sentir y te descargas con la tonta luna que siempre está ahí. Porque es tan parecida a Sherlock, tan inalcanzables… tan… hermoso… Sherlock es hermoso.

Lo último que supiste, luego de decir eso –al parecer– en voz alta, fue que _alguien_ te tomó de los brazos para girarte, dejándote de espaldas contra el balcón, se inclinó hacia ti y te besó.

Al principio no supiste qué hacer y sinceramente no tenías las fuerzas ni las ganas para quitarte, de todas maneras ¿qué de malo había en culpar al alcohol? Pero la sensación de calidez, la suavidad de sus labios… su lengua con sabor a… hizo de tu boca una explosión de sensaciones que te hizo querer más, necesitabas, no, anhelabas más. Qué de malo había en culpar al alcohol, qué de malo había en imaginar que era Sherlock, que esa suavidad era muy parecida a los labios de Sherlock de aquella vez, que aquel sabor a menta era igual al de aquella vez, qué de malo en pensar que esos ojos eran los de él. Tenía todo y nada de malo. Porque muy en el fondo de tu alma, era lo que anhelabas.

Y el beso se volvió profundo, y era como si te llevara a la puerta del infierno y del paraíso al mismo tiempo, tan prohibido y tan placentero que no sabías qué hacer. Sólo te entregaste, imaginando que era Sherlock.

"John…" y esa voz grave, inconfundible y sinceramente inolvidable inundó tus oídos. Pero sólo fue tu imaginación. Tu mente jugando contigo, con tus sentimientos, con todo tú.

Y cuando el beso se terminó y el extraño se alejó dedicándote una pequeña sonrisa, dejándote ahí, parado en medio de aquel balcón, llevaste dos dedos a tus labios y recordaste la sensación.

Y una amplia sonrisa cruzó tu rostro.

Aquella calidez, sí era la de Sherlock.

Ese aroma a menta, sí era de él.

Esa sonrisa retorcida, era la de él.

Esa sensación, todo él, el beso, sus labios, su lengua, todo… ¡todo era de Sherlock!

Sueltas una ligera sonrisa mientras te sonrojas más.

Sherlock tenía que darte muchas explicaciones cuando llegaras a casa. Y una de ellas, la más importante, sería ¡por qué carajos no lo hizo antes!

XxXxX

Al llegar a casa, aún tienes una sonrisa en tu cara cuando llegas al salón.

Aparentemente no hay nadie en casa, las luces están apagadas y no hay rastros de Sherlock por ninguna parte. ¿Lo habrías imaginado?

Y la respuesta estaba postrada en la mesita de café. Ahí, como si jugara contigo, estaba la máscara del _extraño_ que te había besado, y no hubo más dudas en tu cabeza.

Subiste las escaleras hasta tu habitación con la sensación de que a partir de esa noche, todo cambiaría entre ustedes dos –y sería de la mejor manera posible.

* * *

_Fin~_

* * *

**Notas**

Muahahaha~ soy mala. (?) O tal vez no, porque no hay angst aquí :D

Me imaginé a Sherlock con máscara y -babas- Ahem... ¡gracias por leer! **Mist**, espero te haya gustado ;)

Un review no te toma más de cinco minutos, piensa en mi cerebro y aliméntalo con un reiew ¿sip?

l

v


End file.
